1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for securing a body made of an anisotropic material, the fibres of which are arranged essentially in an anticipated direction of application of a load, consisting of an outer casing made of a rigid material relative to the material of the body, into which outer casing one end or edge of the body is capable of being introduced, and a wedge device arranged in the aforementioned direction and capable of being introduced into the aforementioned end or edge, so arranged upon being introduced as to cause the end of the body to expand and in so doing to force its peripheral surface against the walls of the outer casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such arrangements of a previously disclosed kind are concerned primarily with the problem of providing a means of securing a wire or a splice in an electrical conductor, that is to say the bodies which are to be secured are in the form of a metal structure. An end connection for a wire is previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,924, for example, and SE.A.163,353 describes an arrangement for the splicing of electrical cables. An end connection or splice of this kind exhibits totally acceptable tensile strength in the case of an end connection for a steel wire or a splice in a copper conductor.